Swimming Under the Sun
by XoRonhermioneXo
Summary: Just a shortish one-shot of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny swimming on a hot summer's day. Post-war. Read and Review, and enjoy!
1. Swimming Under the Sun

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm back with a quick one-shot that I decided to write while I was bored last night. Kind of random, but I hope you enjoy it. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of it belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling! ENJOY!**

It was a hot sunny day in mid-July almost a year after the war, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Burrow's living room surrounded by floating air conditioners. The handy wizarding appliance was all around the house as it was one of the hottes tdays the summer had seen so far. Harry was spread-eagle on the couch, panting, with an AC on the floor beside him, while Hermione and Ron sat on the loveseast, also with AC's near their faces.

"Bloody hell, why is it so damn hot!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Well, probably because it's the middle of July and there's no breeze outside what so ever, mate" Harry replied, grabbing an AC that was floating by him and putting it by his face with the other one. "Aaaaah" he sighed. Hermione giggled.

"Well, still, it makes it all muggy and sticky outside" Ron said, taking his arm out from around Hermione.

"Hey!" she said, pouting.

"Sorry love, but it's just too bloody hot, and our bodies being close together is just giving off more heat. Can you settle for this?" he said, kissing her cheek and then her lips.

"Fine, you're forgiven" she laughed.

Just then, they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, and they all turned their heads towards the doorway. Seconds later, Ginny ran around the corner and skidded to a halt in from of them, doubling over.

"Ugh, shouldn't…have ran…really…not…helping the heat" she panted.

"No kidding" Ron snorted. Hermione smacked his arm, causing Harry to snicker.

"Ouch!" he yelped, glaring at Hermione.

"Be nice, and I wouldn't have to reprimand you" she said, in her bossy know-it-all tone. Ron just rolled his eyes, and looked at Ginny again.

"What did you run down here for?" he asked her.

"What? Oh right! Sorry, I'm hallucinating. Never run when it's 30 C outside, it's really not-"

"Ginny! Your point?" Ron said over her.

"Oh, right. My point is that we should all go swimming seeing as it's so hot outside" she said, looking at the three of them. Harry got up right away.

"Sure thing, anything to get out of this heat. What about you two? He asked Ron and Hermione, grabbing Ginny's hand. Ron nodded and got up, but Hermione stayed put and looked at Ginny.

"I don't have a bathing suit here, Gin," she said.

"You can borrow one of mine Hermione, no worries. Now are we going to swim, or continue to cook in this heat?" she said.

"Swim!" yelled the boys as they ran upstairs to get changed. The girls just laughed at their boyfriends, and followed after them. They got to Ginny's room and got out the bathing suits.

"Here, use this one, it'll look great on you" Ginny told Hermione, as she handed her a purple bikini.

"Thanks Gin" she said, quickly changing into the suit with a flick of her wand, Ginny following suit.

"Wow Ginny, you look amazing!" Harry is going to die when he sees you" Hermione gushed. Ginny was wearing a dark green bikini that made her red hair stand out, black flips flops, and bubble sunglasses on her head.

"Thanks! Ron's going to flip when he sees you too, you look gorgeous!" Ginny complimented back. Hermione was wearing the purple bikini that Ginny lent her with white flip-flops, her hair in a high ponytail with pieces framing her face, and aviator sunglasses on her head. She also had a white off-the-shoulder wrap on.

"Thanks!" Hermione laughed. The two headed downstairs into the kitchen where the boys were waiting for them at the table. As soon as the girl were in eyesight, Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"Like what you see?" Hermione said teasingly to Ron as she made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him smiling.

"Bloody hell, do I ever" he smiled back, leaning down to give her a kiss. They headed out the door with Ginny and Harry, a big heat wave crashing into them.

"That's it, I can't handle this heat. I'm running to the lake and I don't care if I faint either" Hermione stated, before dashing past the other three towards the direction of the lake. The lake wasn't far from the house at all. It was in a little valley with many trees, a long dock, and two ropes to swing from that Mr. Weasley had put there for the kids when they were young.

The other three chuckled as they walked behind Hermione while she ran ahead of them. They started to jog a bit seeing as she was quite a ways ahead, and they just made it to the tree line in time to see her look around, as if looking for something, and then run onto the dock full sprint. She did a cartwheel, back handsprings until she reached the end of the dock, then did a corkscrew flip in the air before plummeting feet first into the water below. The other three's eyes bugged out of their heads as they looked at each other. Hermione could do gymnastics? They all started whistling and clapping as they came out of the trees. Hermione's head whipped around, then she blushed furiously.

"I thought you guys were farther behind me, you weren't supposed to see that" she said, getting out of the water to sit on the bank. They walked over to her.

"Why not? That was amazing, 'Mione! Where in the name of Merlin's pants did you learn how to do that?" Ron asked, a smile plastered on his face as he looked at his girlfriend in awe.

"Um, actually, I never told anyone, but I was a gymnast before Hogwarts, and I still take classes during half the summer" she said, suddenly becoming very interested in her toes.

"WHAT!" the other three yelled in unison.

"I'm really sorry I never told any of you, but when I was 13, I was doing a routine on the balance beam, and I hurt my spine really bad, and I was told that I would never be able to do gymnastics again, so I didn't think that it would matter if I didn't tell you" Hermione said. "But after years of physiotherapy, last year, I was able to start again, and it was just so overwhelming and exciting that I didn't know how to tell you guys right away. I'm really sorry" she finished.

"It's alright Hermione, it's not a big deal, mainly because that was bloody brilliant what you just did. Wow, my girlfriend is a bloody gymnast!" Ron exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her. Harry and Ginny laughed, and accepted her apology. Hermione sighed.

"Thanks guys. Now, enough about me, and let's swim!" she exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up, the other three behind her. The girls walked ahead of the boys towards the dock, chatting away to each other. Harry and Ron exchanged smug glances behind their backs. They both snuck up quietly behind their girlfriends, and threw them over their shoulders, earning loud shrieks from both girls.

"Put us down! Harry, let me down this instant! Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are so going to regret this!" they screamed at the boys, kicking their legs, but the boys just laughed and made their way side by side to the edge of the dock.

"One, two, three!" Harry yelled, and both boys threw the girls into the lake at the same time, listening to them scream loudly and waiting long enough until they resurfaced before diving in after them, laughing. When they resurfaced, the girls were nowhere in sight.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said, confused. Harry shrugged as they looked around. Suddenly, they heard two yells from the waters edge.

"CANNONBALL!" Hermione and Ginny screamed as they both pulled their ropes back, jumped on, and swung over the water, heading straight for the protesting boys. They both did flips off their ropes, and cannonballed right beside the boys, drenching them with water, and taking them under with them. They came up spluttering, to the girls laughing so hard they were both doubled over.

"You should…see…the looks…on your faces!" Ginny wheezed in between laughs. Hermione was laughing way too hard to say anything, so she just nodded in agreement before falling on the ground clutching her stomach, still laughing, Ginny following her actions.

Harry and Ron glared at them, then, not being able to hold it in any longer, started laughing along with them. They swam for another hour or so, and then they all got of the water for a few minutes to play in the shade under the trees. Hermione jumped on Ron's back, and Ginny jumped on Harry's as their boyfriends clung to their legs and spun them around in circles, all four laughing together. They finally collapsed side by side under the trees. Run slung his arm around Hermione, and she slung hers across his waist as she cuddled into him, while Harry sat against a tree with Ginny sitting in between his legs with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her torso as she leaned against him. All four just sat in peaceful silence as they stared at the water, and spent the rest of the afternoon swimming, talking, goofing around, and enjoying living in a Voldemort-free world. Life was great.

A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Hermione being a gymnast was something different, and I decided to add it because I wanted to do something where she had a hidden talent that wasn't normally shown in other fanfictions, like being a dancer, or a singer or something. Read and Review! Don't forget to check out my other story "21st Century Girl". Tell your friends! Okay, I'm going to stop talking now.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who read the story, and if anyone has any ideas for one-shots, to let me know! And also, I'm working on a new story called "Country Girl, and Proud". It's about Harry, Ginny, Ron and possibly the rest of the Weasleys finding out that Hermione is a country girl. I don't know how many of you readers have seen the trailer for the new Footloose movie, which is what inspired me to write the story, because I just happen to love Footloose, and the old one. The Dance Scene from the new movie inspires part of the story because there will be country line dancing in the story. Look it up on YouTube if you want to see it. Link: .com/watch?v=w1s7GX8TOvo**

**It's really good! Please watch, it will make more sense, though you won't be completely lost if you don't watch it, no biggie! The actual dance is at around 50 seconds, but if you want to watch the whole video, be my guest, its great!**

**So thanks again, and Chapter 1 will be up soon for the country story! Thanks again!**

**Muah!**

**xoRonhermionexo**


	3. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Sorry readers, I forgot to mention this in the previous authors note. I have started another story, though I don't want to say what happens in it. Let's just say that it's during the Christmas holidays and there are some…complications :O. I know, I'm evil, im sorry, but I don't want to spoil anything! First couple of chapters should be up today, if not, the first one will. So look for it, it'll be called "Holiday Horror".**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Muah!**

**xoRonhermionexo**


End file.
